


Day Three: Magic

by thatnerdbb



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was gonna write an avatar the last airbender thing but this happened and I love it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Three: Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write an avatar the last airbender thing but this happened and I love it.

Aiichirou was very nervous, fiddling in his seat as he sat on the Hogwarts Express, the train that was leading him to his first year at school, away from home. He was nervous about his first year, if he would make friends, his house. All his family for the past three generations were Gryffindor, but he’d always been the opposite of them. He definitely valued learning and was very curious, but that didn’t stop him from being loyal to his family and always striving to be the best he could be. All were not traits of any Gryffindor he’d ever met, and couldn’t seem to figure out what house he may get sorted into. “Are these seats taken?” A red head asked, he seemed pretty tall, and an even taller boy was behind him. He couldn’t place what year they’d be in, but he smiled slightly. Ai shook his head, “You can sit here,” he whispered, looking down. The boy smiled, “Thanks, I’m Rin, and this is Sousuke.” Rin introduced, sitting down with his dark haired friend in the seat across from the boy. Sousuke waved, sitting down too. 

“Aiichirou,” he returned, looking up. “What year are you?” Ai asked, fiddling with his fingers. “Were both second years, I’m Gryffindor and this lug is a Slytherin.” Rin smiled. “What about you?” Rin smiled, looking at the boy expectantly. Aiichirou never really interacted with people outside his family, and his shyness was getting the best of him. “I-I’m a first year,” He smiled nervously, meeting his pale blue eyes with maroon and deep teal. “Wow, awesome! Isn’t it, Sou? I remember when I was first sorted. What house do you think you’ll land?” The redhead asked, on the edge of his seat. To him, the boy seemed like a Ravenclaw or maybe a Hufflepuff, but he barely knew him. “Well, all my family has been Gryffindor for generations, but I’m not like them. I have no clue,” Ai smiled, grabbing his messenger bag. “I’m excited, though. I absolutely love my wand,” he pulled it out of his bag. The wand is made of oak and has a core of dragon heartstring. It is 13 and 1/2 inches long and is unyielding. It is lightly colored and is intricately carved, and Ai was surprised he got such a (for lack of a better word) cool wand. 

“That’s so cool! Mines Cypress with unicorn hair, 12 inches.” Rin smiled. Sousuke spoke up, smiling. “Good luck with sorting. You should find us after you get sorted, we can show you around. Ai nodded, and they all chatted the rest of the way. They arrived at the school, and Ai waved his new friends goodbye. He followed the rest of the first years, in aw at how amazing the school looked. He sat next to a very bubbly blonde named Nagisa on the boats, whom got sorted into Hufflepuff. Time seemed to be moving all too fast, and before he knew it he was being beckoned onto the platform where his fate would be decided. “Aiichirou Nitori,” His name was called, and he nervously clammered onto the stage. The hat was placed on his head, and immediately spoke up. 

“Nervous, are we? No need! It seems you come from a long line of Gryffindors,” Ai blushed, shrinking in on himself. “You’re quite unique, though. Hmmm, Ravenclaw!” The hat was plucked off his head, and in shock he quickly made way to the people who welcomed him with open arms and wide smiles. 

The rest of the night was a blur, but he had lots of fun. After all had settled down, he slipped away from the group and found a courtyard that he’d been shown earlier. The night sky was beautiful, and he stood, mesmerized. He looked up at all the constellations he’d memorized as a kid, recognizing a few immediately. “Hey!” He heard from across the courtyard. Ai turned his gaze away from the sky, looking at the voice. He saw red hair, and smiled immediately. “Hello, Rin!” he smiled, and the boy in question walked over. “What house did you get?” Rin asked, following Ai’s gaze up into the night sky. “Ravenclaw,” he smiled, looking down. A warm hand patted him on the back, and when he looked up he was met with a wide grin. “Awesome! Hey, meet me at breakfast, I’ll be with Sousuke too!” Rin encouraged, and smiled wider as Aiichirou nodded. “Okay, Rin! I should head back, see you tomorrow!” Ai smiled, blushing and rushing back to his common room. As Aiichirou walked away, the pit in his stomach from anxiety was gone, replaced with the warm, magical glow of friendship.


End file.
